Episode 2-30
Gandharva notes that "Riche" looks completely different from the person he was thinking about, so he must be mistaken and he blames his age. Since he does not appear very old, Leez decides that he must really be a half. Gandharva then asks her where she lives. She claims to be a traveler just stopping by, so Gandharva tells her to leave the city, claiming that he dreamt that suras will come and destroy the whole city. He thinks that she will not believe him, but decides that it is enough repayment. However, Leez agrees, but notes that she cannot leave by herself. She agrees that staying within a city is not necessarily safer, since suras may attack the whole city just to eliminate one target. She adds that suras are truly evil, and mentally notes that the whole city could be endangered because of her. Gandharva asks her not to think of it in black and white terms, noting that his daughter is waiting for him, so he has no choice. He notes that he has to borrow someone else's power to reach her, that he has become weak, and that he may not be able to see her again before dying. He asks Leez to imagine being separated from her father, and how her father would have to try his best to return. However, Leez just responds that in that case, she would prefer that her father not return. After all, she asks him how the daughter would feel if she found out that her father died trying to reach her. Smiling, she assures him that a daughter would miss her father, but would not blame him. Gandharva thinks about Shakuntala again, as she tells him that he must abandon her if someone uses her as bait. Leez tells him that no child would want their parents to suffer, so he should take care of himself first. At that moment a wind blows off her hat, and she chases after it. When Gandharva asks her why she is so attached to it, she claims that she suffers from hair loss. The two leave. However, Teo, who is hiding nearby, saw Leez's face and is surprised by her close resemblance to Rao Leez. She knows all of Rao's relatives, and knows that Leez is not among them. She also thinks that the name sounds fake, so she decides to continue to follow them, but she is suddenly interrupted by Asha, who asks her what she is doing. Teo claims that she is out for exercise. Asha says that she is looking for someone, but it appears the person is not there. Teo then realizes that she has lost track of Gandharva and the woman. In the distance, Yuta observes the area as he searches for Leez. He suddenly feels something, and spots Leez talking to someone. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Rao thumbnail): He's there in spirit. ** I'm not in my right mind. I'm sitting down to write the afterword, but submitting the Ep.2-30 file here instead. Hehehehe ** (Leez tugging at her hat): Leez is tall and skinny... but only the problem area is fat(?) I never drew a female character tall like her before, so it's awkward for me to draw her... I keep drawing her in her original size so I have to keep fixing her. ** (Shakuntala): When she speaks this line, the background is the sura realm so the sky should be red. (Refer to Ep.40 - It's not Ep.41, my mistake... I'm sorry. T_T) Gandharva's memory calibrates itself. ** (Leez's hat blowing off): She claims she wears the hat because of hair loss... but it's not really convincing that her hair is thinning? ** (scene with Teo hiding behind a tree): There was some dialogue after Leez insisted she was going bald, but I didn't draw the speech bubble because of a mistake. You can't see the dialogue at the moment because the background is dark. I requested that it be fixed, so it will be corrected tomorrow. ** + It has now been fixed. The part about the transparent artwork which was wrong has been corrected as well. Thank you for letting me know. * Gandharva finds Leez familiar. This obviously refers to the time they met early in the series. * Like all nastikas, Gandharva is at least a billion years old. * Both Leez's village and Atera were attacked because of Leez. Evidently, Leez still harbors guilt over both. * Gandharva's situation mirrors Leez's own situation: Leez learned not long ago that her father died trying to return to her. * Teo knows all of the relatives of Rao Leez. Rao Leez's autobiography in Ep.1 hinted that Rao Leez belonged to the Kalibloom Fighters Guild, so the other fighters from this guild should know him. References